1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to paper handling apparatus and more particularly to apparatus for automatically diverting paper/items from one to another of multiple, selectable paper item pathways and into suitable receiving hoppers or bins.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Paper/item handling as employed in printer/copier type apparatus tends to be more or less complicated as the user requirements increase or decrease in complexity. In printer/copier apparatus of the type wherein multiple stacking hoppers, receiving bins, or receptacles are employed, it is usually necessary to provide multiple separate selectable pathways for the items simply as a matter of preventing misdirection of the items into the wrong receptacle.
Diverting gates are well known which include a wide variety of flaps, fingers, links, levers, etc., located in the item pathway and controlled mechanically so as to be moved one way or the other permitting the item to pass in the desired direction automatically without human intervention.
In most, if not all cases, the item must be driven along the pathway both prior to and after interception by the diverting means. Prior art devices of this type often utilize pressure rolls and gate mechanisms which tend to tightly bind on the time causing buckling, shredding, or tearing of the item, should a problem occur wherein the paper pathway becomes jammed.
Additionally, most prior art devices of this type are relatively expensive and include fairly intricate and involved pathways and driving means therefor.